


Tengo la sensación de que he encendido la llama exacta que estabas intentando no alumbrar

by pasivagresiva



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi's Legs, M/M, That's it, that's what this story is about
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: Largas como las de una bailarina, flexibles como una enredadera que le rodeaban la cintura o su cuello. Si fuera por Hajime, moriría asfixiado por esos muslos generosos y firmes que Akaashi tenía para ofrecer. Pero le seducía más la idea de continuar vivo para poder tener el placer de tocarlos y besarlos hasta quedar satisfecho.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Iwaizumi Hajime
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Tengo la sensación de que he encendido la llama exacta que estabas intentando no alumbrar

La transparencia en las cortinas del dormitorio dejaban ver las sombras de las gotas de lluvia en la superficie de vidrio. Expectantes, pero tranquilas ante la demora de otra gota de igual o mayor tamaño que las remeciera lo suficiente como para hacerles deslizar tal cual un cometa en el cosmos. El recuerdo de su breve encuentro sería borrado por otras moléculas, por otro movimientos, y lo suyo sólo sería una historia que ambas recordarían.

Muy similar a la discreta relación de Iwaizumi y Akaashi.

Siendo ambos bastante recelosos de su vida privada, no tenían la menor intención de que terceros se enteraran y con ello, entrometieran en sus asuntos. El amor que se tenían era libre, prudente. No les iban las ataduras del compromiso, o al menos, no hasta el momento.

Sin embargo, tanto Akaashi como Iwaizumi habían decidido disfrutar sólo de la compañía mutua, en vez de seguir experimentando con otras personas al mismo tiempo. No eran novios, puesto que no habían condiciones ni exigencias de parte de ninguno. Pero tampoco eran sólo amantes, pues lo que ambos sentían por el otro, la química, la conexión, era demasiado poderosa como para dejarlo en algo meramente sexual.

Keiji extrañaba a Hajime, sobre todo cuando el chico se encontraba demasiado ocupado con sus quehaceres universitarios, teniendo que conformarse con los mensajes de textos de buenos días que el ex Seijoh solía mandarle religiosamente a las 11:11 a.m. Aquello era algo que le hacía demasiado feliz, puesto que le daba a entender que aún cuando no se vieran tan seguido, sí frecuentaba la mente de Hajime de tanto en tanto. O al menos, cada vez que se despertaba.

Hajime también extrañaba a Akaashi, y tuvo que acostumbrarse a que a veces podían pasar horas para que el otro moreno le contestara un bendito mensaje. Pero sabía que era porque el chico rara vez estaba pendiente de su teléfono. Y en realidad, en los pocos meses que llevaban viéndose, le había quedado claro que el antiguo armador, podía ser muy despistado en ocasiones. Pero cada vez que este último le mandaba un mensaje de ánimo con una foto suya adjunta con una esbozo de lo que Iwaizumi sabía, era una sonrisa, sentía Keiji podía con todos los desafíos que la vida académica le propusiera.

La lluvia los había hecho quedarse en el departamento del menor. El dormitorio de Akaashi era bastante sobrio, al igual que el resto de su casa. Una de las pocas cosas que llamaba la atención de ella, era una pizarra con varias fotografías de los lugares donde había estado y algunos boletos de viaje al lado. En ninguna foto aparecía él.

Hajime solía quedarse mirando ese tablero por varios minutos, preguntándose dos cosas: Por qué era que el chico nunca gustaba de fotografiarse, aún con lo hermoso que era y si en algún momento Akaashi aceptaría llevarlo con él a una de sus salidas, fuera de la capital.

Después de dicha pizarra, lo segundo que Iwaizumi podía disfrutar admirando en silencio por minutos -y si pudiera, horas-, eran las piernas de Keiji.

Largas como las de una bailarina, flexibles como una enredadera que le rodeaban la cintura o su cuello. Si fuera por Hajime, moriría asfixiado por esos muslos generosos y firmes que Akaashi tenía para ofrecer. Pero le seducía más la idea de continuar vivo para poder tener el placer de tocarlos y besarlos hasta quedar satisfecho.

El menor sabia de esta fijación que su regular compañero tenía con esa parte de su cuerpo, por lo no se resistía cuando Iwaizumi se acomodaba entre ellas.

Tal como ese lluvioso día en que ambos acababan de tomar un baño juntos, Akaashi se encontraba leyendo un libro, recostado en su cama de dos plazas. Iwaizumi, por supuesto, estaba concentrado en su labor.

"¿No quieres que encienda la otra luz? Esa te dañara la vista", pronunció mientras se dedicaba a repartir delicados besos por toda la extensión de las pálidas y lampiñas extremidades inferiores de Keiji.

La habitación sólo era alumbrada artificialmente por la lámpara de la mesa auxiliar del dueño de casa, además de la tímida luz de la luna que se filtraba entre las cortinas. El único ruido que se oía era el de la lluvia y el de los labios de Iwaizumi hablando a veces, entre besos, entre mordidas y caricias.

"Estoy bien", respondió Keiji, sin levantar la vista de su libro.

"¿Está bueno?"

"Sí. Trata de un chico de quince años que quiere evitar que sus padres se separen, mientras debe encargarse de su relación con la chica que le gusta. La narración es divertida". Akaashi miró la contraportada por un momento. "Me recuerda un poco a El Guardián entre..."

"Akaashi". La interrupción del más bajo hizo que el mencionado le mirara a los ojos. "Me refería acá abajo. Parece que lo estás disfrutando".

El de rizos pareció no entender al principio, hasta que Hajime le dio una mirada sugerente a su entrepierna que hizo a Keiji sonrojarse y volver a esconder su rostro en el libro. Recogió sus piernas hasta quedar sentado de forma tan rígida que el otro moreno no pudo evitar reírse.

"Oye, calma...". Iwaizumi bajó el libro de la cara de Akaashi, pero este se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

Iwaizumi tomó su mentón y le plantó un beso en los labios. Lento, profundo, como queriendo conocer una y otra vez cada detalle de esa boca. Tal vez por la posibilidad de no poder disfrutar otro momento como ese en varios días más. La temporada de exámenes podía sabotear cualquier plan, por muy doméstico que este fuera.

Se separaron. Keiji lucía levemente más calmado. La paz que le transmitía cualquier contacto con el contrario era tan deliciosa y únicamente comparable a la sensación de caos que se desataba en su cuerpo cuando las cosas se salían de control para ambos.

Lo que más le volvía loco a Akaashi de Iwaizumi, era esa dualidad que poseía al momento de querer. 

"No es como si fuese la primera vez que te pasa ¿cierto?". El mayor acarició su mejilla con el pulgar, consiguiendo que el chico volviera a sonrojarse.

Keiji se puso de pie y emprendió camino a paso rápido hasta la cocina mientras decía _"Iré por un té"_. Hajime lo miró desde la cama, divertido. La belleza de las piernas largas de Akaashi sobre el colchón, sólo era comparable con las mismas piernas, del mismo dueño, en movimiento por el departamento.


End file.
